El Rapto de Kardia
by Nikiitah
Summary: Kardia y Dégel tienen una misión nueva, donde tendrán que escoltar a dos duques hasta el santuario. Al cruzar la mirada con Kardia, uno de ellos, se empieza a obsesionar con el escorpión llegando el límite de raptarlo. Ahora Dégel debe recuperar a la persona más importante y de la que está enamorado, aunque esto signifique enfrentarse a un dios. ¿Lo logrará? (Yaoi) (Kardia/Degel)
1. Chapter 1

**(***)**

 **(*)**

 **Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original de temática yaoi basado en Saint Seiya. Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

 **Advertencias:** Éste fanfic es de temática Yaoi (Homosexual) si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo no leer.

 **Título:** El Rapto de Kardia

 **Personajes principales:** Kardia de Escorpio; Degel de Acuario;

 **Personajes secundarios:** Manigoldo de Cáncer; Albafica de Piscis;

 **Autor:** Nikiitah

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

 **001** **El Rapto de Kardia**

Reinaba en Esparta, pequeña ciudad de Grecia, el joven príncipe Menelao, hijo de Antreo y hermano del poderoso rey de Micenas, Agamenón. Su morada real era pequeña, casi rústica, pero él vivía feliz en medio de su pueblo, al que amaba, teniendo a su lado a la mujer que había conquistado venciendo a mil rivales. Estos, los más poderosos y gallardos entre los príncipes aqueos (griegos), llegaron de todas partes para disputarse la mano de Helena, hija de Leda, la mujer más bella del mundo. Hacía dos años que Menelao había desposado a Helena, y tenían una linda niña llamada Hermione.

Un día quebró la quietud de la pequeña ciudad la llegada de algunos extranjeros. Estos entraron por la puerta principal y bajaron de sus caballos en la plaza, frente a la morada real, en medio de un grupo de curiosos que miraban maravillados sus extrañas vestimentas, sus monturas cubiertas de polvo y sus rostros bronceados de tipo oriental. Entre los recién llegados se destacaba una joven singular belleza que, por la riqueza de sus vestimentas y la dignidad de su porte, parecía ser el jefe. Este penetró con un compañero en la mansión del rey Menelao y solicito asilo para sí y los suyos.

" _Yo soy"_ dijo _"El príncipe París, hijo de Príamo, rey de Troya. Viajo para anular un presagio de Apolo de Delfos y quisiera detenerme algunos días para que descanses mis hombres y mis caballos."_

Menelao acogió de buen grado al huésped; hizo preparar el baño y los ungüentos perfumados, un convite digno del extranjero. Durante el banquete París resplandecía de juventud en las suntuosas vestimentas asiáticas. Se abrieron las puertas del salón y apareció la dueña de casa acompañada de sus doncellas. Con solo verla, el huésped comprendió que su viaje no había sido inútil. Helena le pareció más hermosa aún que la diosa aparecida en aquella mañana, entre las encinas del monte Ida. Por desgracia el pastor (París) había suscitado el mismo sentimiento en el corazón de Helena, a quien Afrodita, invisible, susurraba palabras persuasivas.

Esa misma noche, mientras la mansión real se hallaba sumida en el silencio, los extranjeros ensillaron los caballos y salieron sin ruido de la ciudad, llevando consigo la presa codiciada. Para mayor vergüenza, París, además de Helena, se llevaba todo lo más precioso de su anfitrión. Pocas horas después, un veloz navío cretense, impelido por fuerte brisa, se deslizaba sobre el mar Egeo, transportando a las costas de Tróade (Troya) su cargamento, triste presagio y fruto de traición. Tal acción Paris, originaría, pues, la llamada "Guerra de Troya".

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

— ¡Guau! Que interesante historia —exclamó la pequeña Sasha de ocho años, que se encontraba junto a Kardia en el onceavo templo, ambos, sentados en la cama de Degel— ¿Cómo se llama?

—El Rapto de Helena —respondió Degel, que estaba sentado en una silla al frente de ambos, con una leve sonrisa. Kardia, que había empezado a devorar un cesto de manzanas sonrió de lado ante la curiosidad de Sasha y el rostro iluminado de Degel.

—Degel me gustaría escuchar otra historia mañana —dijo Sasha— Ahora estoy cansada —dio un pequeño bostezo.

—Como usted desee Señorita Athena —dijo cortes Degel regalándole una sonrisa

—Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa y salió hacia su templo corriendo.

—Mmmmm nos dejó solos —Kardia, que sonreía pícaramente ante el adorable rubor que apareció en las mejillas de Degel, gateó hacia donde se encontraba el francés, tomándolo entre sus brazos, Degel iba a contestarle, pero fueron llamados por Manigoldo, que se encontraba en la entrada de Acuario, gritando.

Dégel suspiró y Kardia chasqueó la lengua frustrado.

—Iré a ver que desea —se levantó de la silla y e agarre de Kardia, dándole un pequeño pero rápido beso en los labios griegos, dejando a un ruborizado Kardia, que no se esperaba tal acción del siempre recto Acuario, que tras dar una sonrisa divertida por el pequeño juego de Degel volvió a atacar la canasta de manzanas.

Después de unos minutos apareció Dégel, que venía concentrado leyendo unos papeles, Kardia lo ignoro y siguió con su labor las dos últimas manzanas que quedaban. Al terminar de comer y ver que aun Dégel estaba concentrado en aquellos papeles se acercó lentamente por la curiosidad y le arrebató los papeles de las manos.

—Kardia —reprocho el francés— Lo estaba leyendo.

—Me aburrí de verte leer —dijo alzando los hombros— ¿Qué son? —Dégel sorprendido de verlo curioso en algo que tenga que ver con papeleo, pero aun así contestó.

—Es una misión, tenemos que ir a recoger a unos duques italianos, que tienen una conferencia con el patriarca y Athena.

—Espera… _¿'tenemos'_? ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? —Preguntó aburrido— Es una misión aburrida y simple, no iré.

—Kardia —suspiró derrotado— Es una orden del patriarca.

—No me importa, no quiero ir —Kardia se levantó y se tumbó en la cama de Dégel, boca arriba. El acuariano se levantó y se sentó a su lado, le acarició la cabeza, relajando al de escorpio.

—Si quieres te compro un saco de manzanas mañana después de la misión —trató de negociar con el pero le fue imposible.

—NO —dijo firme Kardia.

—El patriarca está de acuerdo con esto —Dégel suavizó su mirada.

— ¿Con el saco de manzanas?

—No, que vayas y que si no te obligara —dijo, Kardia vio la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Dégel, haciéndolo estremecer, resignado aceptó.

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

La misión consistía en escoltar a unos duques que venían a negociar con el patriarca acerca de una armadura griega, que ellos hallaron hace unos años atrás en una excavación cerca del Coliseo Romano. Para eso ambos caballeros tenían que viajar a Italia para recoger a los duques. El transcurso fue aburrido Kardia que estaba jugando con sus dedos mientras miraba por la ventana del carruaje todo Roma. Ahora entendía porque Manigoldo siempre decía que su natal era especial y muy rico en gastronomía. Ambos hombres vestían unos pantalones ceñidos de color negro, una camisa holgada blanca y un abrigo también negro largo hasta dos centímetros antes de la rodilla. Con cada lugar que pasaban, Kardia miraba pegado a la ventanilla asombrado. Cualquiera que lo mirara o que lo conociera no podrían creer que sea el mismo santo de escorpión. Degel que estaba sentado a su lado miraba a Kardia con ternura, se sentía afortunado de ser el único en saber cómo era realmente el griego.

Al llegar, Kardia se sorprendió al ver la enorme mansión del duque, sin darse cuenta de sus acciones, apretaba la mano de Degel para poder controlar la emoción que recorría, ya que podía parecer indiferente, pero por dentro se sentía dichoso de poder estar con el francés en otro país. Dégel solo lo miró de soslayo y sonrió, toco la puerta y esperaron unos minutos. La puerta se abrió y de ahí salieron dos jóvenes duque, uno de ellos era el más alto, tenía el cabello corto con algunos mechones largos cayendo por sus mejillas de color azabache, su piel era pálida y tenía ojos color violeta que podría competir con los de Degel, mientras el otro era unos centímetros más bajo tenía los cabellos semi-largo de color rubio con tonos anaranjados, sus ojos eran de color azul grisáceo y su piel estaba levemente bronceada resaltando aún más sus ojos.

Cuando el azabache miró a Kardia sintió que estaba en los Elíseos, era el ser más bello que jamás haya visto. Aquella mirada traviesa y ese aire rebelde que desprendía Kardia lo estaba hechizando. El griego no se percataba de la intensa mirada, mantenía su rostro una mueca de fastidio por tan simple misión, aunque varias ideas cruzaban por su mente, ¡claro! Degel era el protagonista de todas y cada una de sus fantasías. Nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, pero ya se estaba enamorando de ese hombre.

Los duques se presentaron cuando Degel y Kardia terminaron, al azabache se llamaba Arion Devlin quien era el Duque de la mansión y el de cabellos rubios Altair Draconiss, su mano derecha.

El recorrido hacia el santuario fue silencioso, Kardia dormitaba en él se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a Kardia, éste no le tomó importancia, estaba fastidiado ya que Dégel lo había obligado a ir, o mejor dicho convencido. Se presentaron, el pelinegro se llamaba Arion y el rubio se llamaba Altair, el recorrido hacia el santuario fue silencioso, aparte de ellos, los duques fueron escoltados por unos guardias que manejaban su propio barco (el del duque), Kardia solo miraba aún más aburrido el paisaje, mientras Dégel se divertía por los gestos de su amigo, ya le recompensaría, volvió a su lectura, uno de los guardias le trajo una canasta de manzanas, que Kardia no dudo ni un segundo y se abalanzo a la pobre canasta y empezó a devorar cada manzana, de ante la mirada atenta de Dégel que se reía por dentro, pero no era el único que lo miraba, sino Arion que se embelesaba con cada uno de los gestos del peliazul.

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

Luego de su reunión con Atena y el patriarca, la primera les invitó a quedarse en el santuario como muestra de su gratitud por el objeto devuelto. Arion se encontraba caminando por los alrededores, admirando el enorme paisaje del santuario, a su lado se encontraba Altair, su mejor amigo y mano derecha, ambos estaban en silencio, hasta que vieron a Kardia que subía hacia la octava casa, Altair sintió un poco de celos al ver a su amigo embobado con el caballero de Atena.

—Hola Kardia —saludó alegremente el pelinegro, el peliazul lo miraba, tratando de recordar donde lo había visto.

—Hmmmm, eres Aron ¿Verdad? —dijo Kardia con tono desinteresado, el pelinegro se rio bajito, cosa que incomodó a Kardia.

—Arion —corrigió divertido, Kardia solo chasqueo con la lengua, mientras Altair los miraba receloso.

—Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Kardia comiendo una de sus manzanas.

—Estaba admirando el paisaje —dijo sonrojado, mirando a Kardia que ni se dio cuenta de las dobles intenciones de su interlocutor.

—Pues no deberías estar aquí —dijo mirándolo, había terminado sus manzanas, se acercó a Arion hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su rostro, esto hizo que el azabache se sonrojara hasta competir con una de sus manzanas, Kardia se separó y se dio media vuelta— Debes irte con el patriarca —sentenció serio— Las doce casas no es un lugar turístico te puede pasar algo si no tienes cuidado —diciendo esto entró a sus aposentos privados. Arion quiso seguirlo pero se detuvo, ya tendría mucho tiempo.

El cielo estaba siendo cubierto por el manto de la noche, fría, donde se podía sentir la llegada del invierno. En esos instantes Kardia deseó nunca más salir de su habitación, pero siendo un caballero de Athena no podía darse ese lujo. Con un último pensamiento de cierto hombre de los hielos quedó profundamente dormido en su lecho. Sin darse cuenta que alguien se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él.

Arion caminaba con elegancia y sigilo por los pasillos de la octava casa, admirando el lugar donde su pequeña obsesión custodiaba, elevó su cosmo, llamando a Altair quien se encontraba listo para cumplir las órdenes del azabache. Admiró aquellos rasgos tranquilos e inocentes que Kardia ponía al dormir, quien quiera que lo mirara jamás creería que al despertar una fiera indomable e encontraría. Sin esperar ni un minuto más, teletransportó a su mano derecha y al octavo custodio rumbo a su hogar.

—Ahora mi querido Kardia, yo seré tu único dueño, y tú serás mi único amor —susurró y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Mi señor —dijo haciendo una reverencia el rubio— ¿Está seguro de lo que desea? —preguntó celoso.

—Si Altair —dijo serio— O es que acaso quieres estar en contra de tu dios —agregó con la voz más fría y escalofriante que pudo soltar. El rubio negó y siguió agachando la cabeza.

—No… —susurró Altair con cierto temor—…mi señor Apolo —se levantó y se retiró de la habitación.

* * *

 _ **Comentarios de la Autora:**_

Sinceramente este fic es el más extraño que he hecho. Una historia inspirada en el _"Rapto de Helena"_ en donde dio inicio a la gran guerra de Troya XD Al principio quería poner a Degel, pero luego me dije: ¿Por qué no a Kardia? XD además que como él tiene un fuerte carácter daría más dolores de cabeza XD

En fin, gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leer y no olviden dejarme un reviews para saber si les gustó o no. _**SOLO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS.**_

Se despide Nikiitah.


	2. Chapter 2

**(***)**

 **(*)**

 **Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original de temática yaoi basado en Saint Seiya. Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

 **Advertencias:** Éste fanfic es de temática Yaoi (Homosexual) si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo no leer.

 **Título:** El Rapto de Kardia

 **Personajes principales:** Kardia de Escorpio; Degel de Acuario;

 **Personajes secundarios:** Albafica de Piscis; Manigoldo de Cáncer;

 **Autor:** Nikiitah

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

 **002 La agonía de un Dios**

Por mucho tiempo lo había buscado, siglos enteros sin siquiera una pista de su amado príncipe. Hasta ahora.

Sintió esa extraña conexión cuando lo vio por primera vez, la actitud era muy diferente pero el espíritu era idéntico. Aquellos ojos azules penetraban su alma como dagas, más al recordar la mirada estoica que le dirigió ¿Por qué no lo reconocía? ¿Acaso no sabía lo mucho que le lastimaba su actitud? Había pasado muchas noches en vela observando el mundo de los humanos, esperanzado porque su amado volviera entre los muertos. Apolo sabía que Jacinto o lo reconocería al principio, pero tenía fé que su alma sí. Su mirada se posó sobre el durmiente joven deseando tocar de nuevo aquel hombre que le enseñó el amor. Acarició los cabellos azules, antes rubios, con fervor, anhelando poder enterrarse en aquel cuerpo que antes fue suyo. Si tan solo pudiera rozar aquellos rosados labios sabía que volvería a sentir la gloria…

PUM

El sonido de una cachetada se escuchó por todo el recinto, sorprendiendo a los sirvientes, que empezaron a rezar por sus vidas. Mientras que gritos y groserías era lo único que los asustadizos sirvientes podían escuchar en los aposentos de su señor. Apolo podría tener paciencia, pero cuando se enojaba era peor que ver a Ares. Las ninfas salían azoradas del recinto cuando se cruzaron con uno de los hombres más fieles del dios del sol. Altair, el único hombre que podía acercarse al dios sin temor portaba su Glory (*) con orgullo. La mirada fría y ese porte gallardo imponían respeto y miedo, las ninfas se hicieron a un lado e hicieron una pequeña reverencia cuando el hombre pasó por su lado. Contuvieron la respiración cuando las grandes puertas que daban a los aposentos de Apolo fue abierta y el hombre de ojos amatistas entraba sin temor alguno.

—Mi señor… —susurró haciendo una mueca al ver a su dios tirado en el suelo con un gesto infantil y agarrando su mejilla adolorida. Dio un rápido vistazo a Kardia que estaba con el entrecejo fruncido y la mano aún extendida.

— ¡Eso dolió Jacinto! —gritó Apolo, levantándose de golpe. Kardia rodó los ojos desesperado y se cruzó de brazos.

—Por una mierda… —masculló molesto— Te he dicho que no me llamo Jacinto, soy Kardia.

— ¡No es verdad! —Miró hacia su mano derecha y le exigió— ¡Díselo Altair!

— Pienso lo mismo… el joven Jacinto era un hombre amoroso y honesto, éste de aquí es una bestia azul.

— ¡Oye imbécil! ¿A quién le dices bestia? —rugió Kardia acercándose peligrosamente hacia el rubio que aún se mantenía sin mostrar emoción alguna. Kardia alzó su mano y mostró su uña roja— ¡Te reto a que lo digas de nuevo! ¡Veamos qué tan valiente eres al enfrentarte al gran Kardia de Escorpio!

—No me interesa vencer a un tipo que ni armadura tiene —sentenció aburrido, girando para ayudar a su dios.

— ¡¿Qué carajos?! — Kardia se miró de pies a cabeza al darse cuenta que su cuerpo estaba cubierto con una extraña túnica de color blanco con decorados dorados y pequeños mini soles.

— Idiota… — susurró Altair, rodando los ojos y soltando un bufido — Sigo pensando que fue una mala idea traer a este hombre de tan poca educación a su santuario, mi señor Apolo.

Kardia que seguía mascullando maldiciones se quedó callado al enterarse que era un dios el que había golpeado. Su corazón latió con fuerza y una extraña emoción recorrió su cuerpo. Tal vez había encontrado al fin la persona indicada que le haría latir su corazón de emoción, su premio. Se levantó con rapidez y apuntó con su aguja hacia Apolo.

— Pelea conmigo Apolo, tal vez esto haya sido el destino — dijo con una sádica sonrisa — Te quiero como mi premio.

— ¿Qué insolencia es esa? — gruñó Altair, más Apolo se lo impidió, caminando hacia Kardia.

— ¿Qué pasará si te gano? — susurró con la voz cargada de lujuria.

— Te lo advierto ahora, no soy pasivo de nadie — gruñó preparándose para atacar a Apolo. Más éste con un solo movimiento ya lo había estrellado contra una columna— Tsk… es fuerte —susurró Kardia escupiendo un poco de sangre.

—Eres muy estúpido por atreverte a enfrentar a un dios… soy el más fuerte de los Dodekatheon.

—Creí que ese puesto era de Zeus —se burló Kardia, levantándose con lentitud. Sin su armadura dorada estaba en clara desventaja, y tal vez su cuerpo no lo resistiría, pero aun así no perdería la oportunidad de enfrentarse a un dios.

—Ohhh aun tienes fuerza… eres realmente sorprendente… —su mano empezó a brillar con intensidad. Kardia agrandó sus ojos al ver la esfera dorada en la mano derecha de Apolo. Su corazón empezó a arder, al igual que su cosmo— Interesante…

—Toma esto… ¡Arde cosmo! —gritó Kardia corriendo hacia Apolo apuntando con su aguja— _¡Scarlet Needle Katakeo!_

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

SANTUARIO DE ATHENA

 _Degel…_

Degel despertó asustado cuando sintió ese enorme cosmo. Su respiración empezó a ser irregular. No recordaba qué era lo que había soñado, pero lo que sí podía asegurar es que tenía que ver con cierto griego. En su mente el nombre de Kardia se repetía con rapidez. Podía sentir el calor del corazón del escorpión, parecía como aquella vez cuando ambos se conocieron. Los fuertes latidos de Kardia se escuchaban retumbando en sus oídos. Sin importarle salir con su ropa de dormir, empezó a descender los templos, ignorando a sus guardianes, que lo miraban con sorpresa. _¿Kardia?_ Pensó angustiado. Solo esperaba que fuera solo un mal presentimiento.

Al llegar a la octava casa llamó a su guardián, pero nadie respondía. Sin pensarlo dos veces se fue hacia los aposentos privados encontrándolo vacío. La desesperación empezaba a crecer cuando notó la armadura brillar con intensidad.

—Escorpio… — susurró. Se acercó a la caja que se abrió dejando ver la armadura dorada. En una de sus pláticas con el patriarca había escuchado que las armaduras podían comunicarse con sus portadores, solo se necesitaba escucharlas con atención. Colocó una mano encima y un torrente de imágenes aparecieron. Su cosmo empezó a descontrolarse hasta casi congelar todo el octavo templo — Kardia… — susurró antes de caer agotado.

— Oi, Degel, no te desmayes — su cuerpo fue sujetado a tiempo por Manigoldo, que iba camino al recinto del patriarca. Ambos estaban en el suelo, y Manigoldo estaba algo nervioso, tal vez se deba a que nunca había visto a Degel tan pálido.

— Manigoldo… — susurró, más pasos se escucharon, y las voces incrementaron su volumen, más Degel no prestó atención a ninguna. Agarrando la capa del cuarto custodio lo miró desesperado — Ayúdame a encontrar a Kardia.

— ¡…! — Manigoldo se quedó sorprendido y sujetó la mano de Degel que empezaba a temblar. Al principio el italiano pensaba en ignorar lo que pasaba en el octavo templo, después de todo, estaba acostumbrado a las peleas de Kardia y Degel, pero al sentir como su armadura le pedía entrar no lo dudó dos veces.

— Manigoldo — la voz del patriarca los separó un poco. Atrás del sumo pontífice estaba toda la élite de caballeros dorados, sus armaduras brillaban con intensidad que si no fuera porque esto era algo serio hubiera hecho un comentario al respecto.

— Viejo… al parecer el alacrán se metió en problemas. — Degel volvió a temblar involuntariamente, entonces eso significaba que Kardia había activado el Katakeo.

— Kardia… — susurró aferrándose a Manigoldo.

— Patriarca, me ofrezco como voluntario para buscarlo — la voz seria de Albafica sorprendió a todos. Manigoldo trató de evitar aquella mirada que, estaba seguro, mostraba molestia.

— No puedo enviarte sin saber exactamente dónde está Kardia — Sage miró al resto de los caballeros y ordenó que salieran todos. Albafica se quedó mirando de reojo a Degel y Manigoldo, mientras que Sage se dirigía hacia la armadura y poder escucharla. Degel no estaba en condiciones para que le contara lo que ocurrió.

— Patriarca… — susurró Degel recuperándose de su estado de shock, se separó de Manigoldo que se levantó del suelo y se cruzó de brazos.

— Esto podría significar una nueva guerra santa — susurró Sage, mirando con seriedad a los tres dorados — Apolo no es un dios que acepte negociar con los humanos… no podemos hacer nada, y la señorita Athena aún es muy joven para que se enfrente contra él.

— Debemos buscar otra manera — dijo Manigoldo — No podemos dejar al bicho con ese sujeto…

— No podemos ser tan imprudentes Manigoldo — regañó Albafica, aunque él había sido el primero en ofrecerse sabía que enfrentar a un Dios era un suicidio — Aunque fuéramos los tres, no podríamos contra un dios, y no podemos dejar al santuario desprotegido contra la guerra santa.

— Pero… — miró a su maestro que negó con la cabeza y evitó mirarlo.

— No importa… — habló Degel atrayendo la atención de los tres — Iré solo… Kardia es mi responsabilidad… debí quedarme con él — apretó sus puños y agachó la mirada — Déjeme ir patriarca… traeré a Kardia.

— Tsk, si va Acuario Alba-chan y yo iremos.

—…—Albafica se quedó en silencio y observó al patriarca que suspirando aceptó, había esperado que Manigoldo insistiera, incluso, aunque pareciera imposible, se lo esperaba de Degel también, pero si Albafica no se negaba entonces no debía preocuparse… tanto.

—Si ven que esto es peligroso, regresen.

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

El suave aroma a cerezo empezó a despertarlo, sus párpados empezaron a temblar, clara muestra de que empezaba a despertar, podría jurar que hace tan solo un momento estaba en medio de una pelea contra el dios Apolo, entonces… ¿Por qué seguía vivo? Las cantarinas risas empezaban a desesperarle, abrió sus ojos, intentando localizar a esos seres que osaban en molestarlo cuando apenas despertaba, pero lo que vio lo dejó mudo. Estaba en medio de un campo de flores y encima de él podía ver las ramas del árbol Sakura, tan bellas y tan perfectas, quiso alcanzarlas pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

— ¿Estoy muerto…? — susurró, escuchando risas molestas, giró su cabeza y se quedó sorprendido al ver a un hombre de cabellos rubios y cabellos algo alborotados recoger algunas flores y colocarlas encima de la cabeza de Apolo — Jacinto… — susurró.

El muchacho de dorados cabellos sonrió con ternura y río cuando Apolo se sonrojó con fuerza. El dios del sol se veía tan distinto, se veía más... ¿Humano? Jacinto tenía un gran parecido a él a excepción tal vez por el cabello y la mirada. El muchacho se veía más inocente.

— Jacinto, mi príncipe, creo que ya es hora de formalizar nuestra relación... Quiero invitarte al Olimpo ¿qué dices?

— Será para mí todo un honor, mi señor. — Kardia pudo moverse, pero cuando lo hizo se arrepintió. Era testigo de lo que daría inicio a la locura del dios del sol... La muerte de Jacinto.

Cerró los ojos al sentir como algo lo arrastraba, era como unas garras que tocaban sus piernas, brazos y su cuello — No respiro... — pensó. Sintió como el agua, que no sabía de dónde salió, empezaba a ahogarlo — Degel...

Se levantó con rapidez empezando a escupir el agua que había entrado a sus pulmones. Su mirada azul empezó a recorrer el lugar ¿una bañera? Podía sentir aún el aroma a Sakura. Miró su cuerpo intentando recordar lo que había pasado pero a su mente sólo venía la pelea. Había usado el Katakeo para poder acabar con Apolo pero después de eso ya no recordaba nada.

— Eres alguien afortunado humano — bufó molesto al escuchar la voz de Altair, gira para verlo pero este tenía la mirada perdida en el techo.

— Si te refieres porque aún sigo vivo, la respuesta es no.

— No seas idiota — Kardia le lanzó una mirada fulminante, pero lo dejó terminar — Tienes suerte de que el señor Apolo te haya elegido como su Jacinto.

— ¿No entiendes que yo NO quiero ser Jacinto? — masculló — Además no soy pasivo de nadie.

— ¿Y Degel? — preguntó con curiosidad.

— ¿Que hay con él?

— Pensé que era alguien importante para ti...

— Lo es... — susurró sin ganas de hablar del tema, mira de reojo a Altair y suspira — ¿Por qué no le dices a Apolo que te gusta? Es obvio que babeas por su culo.

— No seas grosero... Mi señor te eligió a ti.

— Me irritas... — masculló molesto — ¿En donde está mi ropa?

—El señor Apolo me ordenó que usaras esto... — alzó una larga túnica blanca.

— Tu dios está loco si piensa que usaré algo tan corto — gruñe mirando con repulsión las prendas — ¡Ni a un niño le quedaría eso!

— Solo obedece y no hables — la paciencia de Altair tenía un límite y eso parecía divertir a Kardia, que sonriendo aún más se cruza de brazos.

— ¿Qué pasa si me niego? Tú no eres nadie a quien deba escuchar.

— … — todo había pasado tan rápido que cuando Kardia se percató de la situación su espalda su cuerpo era apresado por el de Altair. Podía sentir como su espalda rozaba contra las frías baldosas y la mano ajena apretar con fuerza su cuello.

La mano de Altair temblaba pero aún así no aflojó el agarre que lo mantenía preso. Con dificultad, Kardia abrió los ojos para ver directamente a su oponente, la tristeza de Altair era latente en su mirada azul grisácea, por un momento un sentimiento de culpa le invadió, sentía que había visto aquella mirada antes, en un pasado lejano. Kardia llevó una de sus manos al brazo de su enemigo enterrando las uñas en ella, entreabrió los labios dispuesto a seguir retándolo cuando de repente sintió como la cabeza le daba vueltas. La falta de aire en sus pulmones empezaba a afectarle. Su cuerpo empezó a sentirse liviano y cuando menos lo esperó, todo se volvió oscuro.

Altair miraba extrañado a Kardia, había aflojado su agarre cuando sintió que las uñas de Kardia empezaban a aflojar y por un momento había temido haberlo matado. Su señor Apolo no se lo perdonaría nunca, él no soportaría ver decepción y odio en aquellos ojos azul zafiro que tanto amaba.

— No me digas que un simple apretón te lastimé — musitó esperando alguna reacción, pero Kardia seguía con los ojos cerrados se acercó con cautela esperando el ataque que nunca llegó y colocó su oreja a la altura del pecho. El corazón de Kardia aún palpitaba y eso le aliviaba, además que aún podía sentir su respiración, aunque era muy lenta — ¡Despierta Escorpio! — gritó dándole algunas bofetadas.

Teniendo el mismo resultado.

Altair era un ser con mucha paciencia y siempre sabía controlar sus sentimientos, pero saber que por su culpa aquel hombre, que su señor insistía en llamarlo Jacinto, no despertaba empezaba a alterar sus nervios. Alzó su mano dispuesto a retomar la ronda de bofetadas cuando una mano lo detuvo a medio camino.

— Por fin reaccionas imbécil — masculla — Sabía que fingías estar muerto, bastardo.

— …

— ¡Oye! ¿Me estás escuchando? — gruñó empezando a irritarse, más cuando intentó liberarse del agarre éste empezó a hacerse más fuerte — ¡¿Pero qué…?!

Las palabras murieron cuando un extraño cosmo empezó a rodear el cuerpo de Kardia, una sensación que empezaba a quemarle el brazo. No lo había olvidado, reconocía aquel cosmos. Intentó soltarse del griego pero la suave pero escalofríante risa que soltó lo paralizó. Al alzar la vista sus ojos chocaron contra los azules de Kardia.

— Veo que sigues siendo tan confiado — susurró Kardia con la voz fría y siseante — ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte? ¡No quiero que te vuelvas a meter en mi camino!

La cosmo-energía que lo empujó abruptamente, enviándolo hacia el otro extremo de donde Kardia estaba. Altair estaba paralizado, literalmente, el cosmo de aquel hombre que había poseído al escorpión era demasiado fuerte, aunque aún así no se comparaba como la de un dios.

— Maldito… — escupió, mirándolo con odio.

— Altair… que esto solo sea una advertencia. No querrás que nuestro señor se entere de lo ocurrido ¿o sí?

— Tú… nunca… lo tendrás… — Kardia sonrió con frialdad y por un momento Altair pudo ser testigo de cómo sus cabellos azules, empezaron a ser rubios. En ese momento se dio cuenta de su error, había sido imprudente al no darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, apretó sus dientes con fuerza mientras escupía el nombre de aquel hombre — ...Jacinto.

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

OLIMPO

El Olimpo era el hogar de los dioses olímpicos, los principales dioses del panteón griego, presididos por Zeus. Los griegos creían que en él había construido mansiones de cristal en las que moraban los dioses. Siendo su único camino el Gran Monte Olimpo, donde se decía, que si un humano intentaba subir, el acto sería considerado una ofensa, por lo cual provocaría la ira de los Dioses. Estaba conformado por doce templos, en los cuales los Dodekatheon residían en armonía.

Una silueta recorría hasta lo más profundo del lugar, donde lo único que se podía escuchar eran los golpes de sus sandalias al chocar contra el suelo de cristal y el bello canto de las ninfas. Ese cosmo tan familiar pero a la vez tan temible había despertado al fin, y aunque sabía que se arrepentiría al ir en contra de las órdenes del señor Altair, más lo haría cuando la ira de su señor se fuera sobre él.

— Señor, señor — llamó el joven, su mirada se paseó por toda la habitación hasta hallar al hombre.

Apolo miraba a través del balcón sin punto específico, algo temeroso por la reacción del hombre, el joven sirviente se quedó a una distancia prudente. Entreabrió los labios para poder hablar y fue ahí cuando la suave melodía calló abruptamente. Apolo giró con lentitud dejando ver una sonrisa algo torcida. Sus cabellos, antes negros, empezaron a brillar hasta transformarse en un rojo intenso que se asemejaba al fuego.

— Señor Apolo… — tragó saliva al sentir la penetrante y fría mirada del hombre sobre él — … ese cosmo… es…

— Lo sé — interrumpió abrazándose así mismo — Mi pequeño Jacinto, por fin ha despertado.

El soldado se paralizó al ver al siempre frío dios soltar algunas cristalinas lágrimas, el despertar de Jacinto tal vez no haya sido la mejor idea.

* * *

...

Bueno, gracias por leer :)

¡Hola! aquí trayendo el segundo cap del Rapto de Kardia :) espero que sea de su agrado!

(*) Una de las razones por la cual puse Glory, es en honor a las armaduras que llevan Odysseus y Theseus que son los ángeles de Artemisa.

Espero que les haya gustado el fic, me despido. _**SOLO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS.**_

Se despide Nikiitah.

* * *

 **AndyKitty** Jajajaja Kardia se va a llevar una gran sorpresa cuando se entere que ha sido raptado por un dios! XD ya veremos como es la relación de Kardia con Apolo :)

 **Scorpio G** Si! Kardia con esa actitud rebelde e impredecible atrae a todos! x3 y creo que estas acertando XD ¿Kardia y Milo? OMG! me ha dado curiosidad por saber como era XD

Gracias por sus comentarios ¡Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

**(***)**

 **(*)**

 **Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original de temática yaoi basado en Saint Seiya. Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

 **Advertencias:** Éste fanfic es de temática Yaoi (Homosexual) si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo no leer.

 **Título:** El Rapto de Kardia

 **Personajes principales:** Kardia de Escorpio; Degel de Acuario;

 **Personajes secundarios:** Manigoldo de Cáncer; Albafica de Piscis;

 **Autor:** Nikiitah

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

 **003 El Oráculo de Delfos**

El oráculo de Delfos, fue un lugar de consulta a los dioses, un templo sagrado dedicado principalmente al dios Apolo. Situado en Grecia, al pie del monte Parnaso, consagrado al propio dios y a las musas. De las rocas de la montaña brotaban varios manantiales que formaban distintas fuentes. Una de ellas, la más conocida desde muy antiguo era la fuente de Castalia, rodeada de un bosquecillo de laureles consagrados a Apolo. La leyenda y la mitología cuentan que en el monte Parnaso y cerca de esta fuente se reunían algunas divinidades, diosas menores del canto, la poesía, llamadas musas junto con las ninfas de las fuentes, llamadas náyades. En estas reuniones Apolo tocaba la lira y las divinidades cantaban.

Muy pocos eran los humanos que podían deleitarse con aquel espectáculo, sólo aquellos elegidos podían ser privilegiados. Las leyendas decían que solo hubo un hombre que pudo apreciar aquel bello espectáculo, Jacinto; el amante de Apolo. Hijo de una de las musas, y joven príncipe de Esparta. El muchacho, dotado por una gran belleza masculina, era la razón por la cual Apolo descendía en su pegaso a la tierra, se decía que al morir el dios creó una única y densa espiga de fragante flores en tonalidades rojas, azules, blancas y amarillas. Entre las que resaltaba una en especial. La flor más grande y bella que representaba a Jacinto, su amante.

Las musas eran las encargadas de tocar suaves melodías para mantener viva el alma de Jacinto, quien fue asesinado por Céfiro, hasta que el muchacho reencarnara.

Los pasos de Degel se detuvieron al escuchar una suave melodía. El patriarca Sage había advertido que las musas eran peligrosas cuando se sentían amenazadas y a la más mínima provocación podrían eliminar a su enemigo. Si querían llegar al Santuario de Apolo debían evitarlas.

Sabía que esta misión sería la más difícil, podría no regresar jamás. Tal vez su alma fuera encerrada para toda la eternidad quedando en los dominios de Apolo, pero aún así, Kardia lo valía. Incluso había dado su palabra a la señorita Athena.

FlashBack

Hace unas horas atrás.

La noticia del rapto de Kardia empezó a volar como pólvora, llegando a los oídos de la joven Athena. El patriarca Sage había sido claro cuando dio la orden de mantenerlo en secreto debido a la cercanía de Kardia con la muchacha, pero no fue suficiente, pues ahora tenía a la angustiada niña llorando al saber el destino de su amigo. Ni siquiera Sísifo que era uno de los caballeros más cercano a la diosa lograba calmarla, y eso empezaba a frustrarlo.

Sísifo siempre se había enorgullecido de ser uno de los dorados más cercanos a Athena a quien había traído hace poco, pero mientras más intentaba acercarse a su joven diosa siempre era Kardia el elegido por la niña ¿por qué siempre tenía que ser Kardia? ¿Qué tenía el joven escorpión para que la pequeña sintiera tanto cariño? Su mirada se posó sobre los tres santos dorados que estaban hincados frente a la joven Athena. Sasha apretaba con fuerza la Niké, intentando en vano controlar sus nervios.

— Señorita Athena — habló Degel. La niña posó sus ojos verdes sobre el santo de Acuario, atenta a las palabras que diría — Le doy mi palabra que traeré al santo de Escorpio sano y salvo.

— Sé que lo harás Degel, confío en ti — la suave voz de la niña solo hizo que una punzada atravesara su pecho. Él lo había prometido pero… ¿realmente lo haría? Había muchas probabilidades que no pudiera traer de regreso al santo de Escorpio.

Manigoldo también lo sabía y fue por esa razón que con toda la confianza del mundo decidió intervenir en la plática entre la joven Athena y Degel.

— ¡Entonces vámonos! El bicho ha de estar destruyendo todo a su paso — se levantó y dio media vuelta seguido por Albafica. Degel se inclinó para despedirse y siguió a sus compañeros.

— Estoy segura que Kardia regresará — susurró la niña, siendo escuchada por Degel.

Fin del FlashBack

Su mirada paseó por todos lados, de repente la suave melodía de las musas habían cesado, debían de ser silenciosos para no alertarlas. Caer bajo las redes de alguna podía significar una muerte segura. Degel llevó una mano a su mentón intentando recordar un camino que ayudara acortar el trayecto hacia el Oráculo sin ser vistos por ellas.

— ¡Maldición! — exclamó Manigoldo aburrido — Ya caminamos un par de días, sin embargo no tenemos siquiera una pista.

— Manigoldo — regañó Albafica al ver a Degel tensarse.

— Desprecio la suposición de cosas y el viejo lo sabe — siguió hablando, ignorando a Albafica y la mirada irritada de Degel.

— Manigoldo…

— Hey Degel ¿el viejo no te ha dicho la ubicación exacta del santuario de Delfos?

Degel dio media vuelta dispuesto a callar de una vez por todas a Manigoldo. Él estaba intentando no hacer demasiado ruido y el guardián de Cáncer junto a sus quejas solo lograban alterarlo.

— ¡Manigoldo! — el grito de Albafica captó la atención de ambos santos. Unas enormes raíces habían envuelto el cuerpo de Piscis logrando inmovilizarlo.

— Es una trampa — masculló irritado Cáncer, esquivando las raíces que salían por todos lados.

Una espesa niebla los envolvió mientras más esquivaban, separándose cada vez más.

Ninguno tenía la menor idea de que pasaría después, intentaron buscar la fuente de poder de estas pero parecía que se movían por sí solas. Una de ellas, se acercó a gran velocidad hacia Degel. _"Kardia"_ fue lo último que pensó, dejando que la negrura de la inconsciencia lo envolviera.

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

— ¿En donde estoy? — masculló Manigoldo.

La oscuridad que lo rodeaba era demasiado perturbador y el aroma de la muerte se podía sentir por todos lados. Manigoldo odiaba a la muerte. Desde que su maestro Sage le había enseñado el significado de la vida su perspectiva hacia aquella había cambiado. Sin saber a donde ir, optó por quedarse parado y mirar a su alrededor en busca de alguna señal que le indicara la salida de aquella oscuridad. Incluso, había intentado buscar los cosmos de sus compañeros, pero parecía que la tierra se los hubiera tragado.

Intentó recordar lo que había ocurrido. Primero; fueron atacados por varias raíces. Segundo; se separaron. Tercero; una extraña neblina los rodeó y…

— Mierda… caí en una trampa.

— ¿Hermanito?

Manigoldo agrandó los ojos al escuchar esa aniñada y tierna voz. Su corazón dejó de latir y sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera viva? Sintió que el tiempo pasaba en cámara lenta mientras se giraba para ver a la muchacha, al instante a su alrededor la aldea donde había nacido apareció frente a sus ojos.

— Elenore — susurró, sintiendo como los bracitos de su hermana fallecida rodeaban su cintura y sintiendo cómo su alrededor le daba vueltas.

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

Interna y externamente frustrado, siguió caminando por aquel extenso jardín de flores. Había sido atrapado por las raíces cuando la neblina apareció.

— La neblina es más espesa — susurró mirando hacia ambos lados.

El suave y dulce aroma de las flores se hizo más fuerte cuando el viento sopló y éstas empezaron a volar. Albafica solo había visto esa escena antes, cuando su maestro aún seguía vivo. En aquel entonces solo era un muchacho de diez años.

Sintió su corazón oprimirse al recordarlo. Aún no había asimilado la muerte de su maestro, ni que fue por culpa suya por la cual murió.

— Si tan sólo no hubiera aceptado — susurró agachando la mirada.

— No fue culpa tuya.

— ¡¿...?!

— Albafica… estoy vivo.

— … Maestro — susurró sintiendo como la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

Frío. Frío es lo único que sentía en aquellos momentos, algo irónico sabiendo que él era un maestro del agua y el hielo, que se supone debía tolerar las bajas temperaturas. Quiso abrir los ojos pero los sentía pesados y cansados, ningún sonido se podía escuchar a la lejanía llenándolo de incertidumbre. Degel se levantó con las piernas temblorosas pero manteniéndose tan firme como podía cuando unos pasos sonaron, rompiendo el silencio. Levantó la vista intentando localizar a la persona que se acercaba pero apenas podía enfocar la vista en su totalidad, por lo que todo a su alrededor se veía borroso y oscuro, siendo iluminado por un color azulado.

— No creí que tuvieras fuerzas para levantarte.

Una aterciopelada voz resonó por el lugar, se volteó pudiendo enfocar apenas una figura femenina. La mujer comenzó a andar en su dirección hasta posar una mano en los ojos de Degel. El cálido cosmos de un color celeste empezó a rodearle. Tristeza y añoranza era lo que podía sentir y por un momento se preguntó quién era aquella mujer.

— Creo que con esto es suficiente — susurró la fémina quitando la mano. Degel al abrir sus ojos pudo enfocar perfectamente el rostro de la mujer, al igual que su alrededor, quedándose de piedra. Estaba en un templo, pero lo que más le asombraba no era por los reflejos de agua en las paredes, sino por la apariencia de aquella mujer.

— ¿Quién eres? — susurró incrédulo. Pero la mujer no dijo nada, solo le dio una mirada de soslayo y empezó a andar hacia las profundidades del templo.

Sin saber qué más hacer, optó por seguirla.

Tenía muchas dudas y entre ellas era ¿Cómo pudo llegar hasta ahí? Sin duda, la única explicación era ella. Además, el hecho de poder sentir la tristeza en su cosmos le daba mucho que pensar ¿Acaso ella buscaba su ayuda? En cualquier otro momento lo haría sin dudar, después de todo ese era el deber de un santo de Athena, pero ahora tenía una misión más importante y ese era Kardia. Le debía muchas cosas al escorpión y no podía permitir que Apolo se quedara con él.

Levantó la vista para interrogar a la mujer, pero ésta había desaparecido.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Paseó su vista por el lugar sorprendiéndose al ver en donde estaba. Unas ruinas que parecían abandonadas se encontraban escondidas celosamente en lo profundo del lugar.

Algunas columnas viejas y rotas se encontraban por el suelo en medio de una pequeña fuente de agua que no le llegaba más allá de los tobillos. En el centro, una esfera resplandecía, era de color plateado y apenas se podía distinguir lo que había en su interior. Algo dentro suyo le decía que se acercara, y así lo hizo.

Hipnotizado por aquel resplandor extiende su mano, rozando apenas con las puntas de sus dedos la suave y lisa superficie. Degel sintió con su corazón se detuvo cuando al fin pudo tocarla con la palma y ver lo que ocultaba aquella. La figura de un muchacho con los cabellos flotando al igual que su cuerpo, se encontraba en el centro. Con un rostro apacible y lleno de serenidad parecía que estaba durmiendo.

— No puede ser… — susurró sintiendo como la desesperación llenaba su corazón y hacía perder su cordura — ¡Kardia!

En la palma de su mano derecha empezó a reunir pequeños copos de hielo, dispuesto a lanzar el Diamond Dust y destruir la esfera para sacar a Kardia de aquel lugar, pero entonces el muchacho al frente abrió los ojos. Un torbellino de agua lo invadió obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y contener la respiración. Su cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas por la falta de aire, y sin darse cuenta había soltado el aire, sorprendiéndose al ver que podía respirar sin problemas.

Abrió los ojos viendo como ya no se encontraba en aquellas ruinas, sino en un campo lleno de varias flores, entre las que resaltaba las rosas, en el medio de todas, había un espacio en forma circular donde una bella flor que reconoció como Jacinto, aquella que tenía pétalos azules se encontraba marchita. Se acercó despacio, agachándose para poder rozar la bella flor, pero unas voces infantiles se escucharon detrás suyo.

— ¡Vamos Camus! — gritó con entusiasmo un niño rubio — ¡Quiero saber si mi amigo ya vino!

— Milo no vayas tan lejos — el muchachito pelirrojo y de mirada caoba intentaba seguirle el paso.

Degel no entendía qué era lo que veía o si eso realmente era real.

— Las cosas no cambiarán. La historia se repetirá por varias generaciones más.

La voz de aquella mujer lo hizo sobresaltarse nuevamente. Miró de soslayo cuando ella estuvo a su lado, pero no lo miraba, su vista se mantenía fija en el niño de cabellos rubios llamado Milo.

— ¿Me dirás esta vez quién eres y qué es lo que pretendes al mostrarme esto?

— … — la mujer siguió mirando a los infantes, sonriendo apenas al ver cómo el pelirrojo empezó a regañar al rubio — Mi nombre es Clío, madre de Jacinto quien ha reencarnado en aquel muchacho que llamas Kardia y en un futuro, en aquel infante de nombre Milo.

 _Jacinto_ , fue todo lo que pensó Degel mirando al niño y luego a la mujer con incredulidad. Ésta al ver que el santo de Athena no diría nada, decidió continuar.

— Sé que has venido al Oráculo de Delfos por él, y te imploro que lo saques de estas tierras. Jacinto ahora ha reencarnado con una sed de venganza por aquel que en el pasado le traicionó por el amor de Apolo y me temo que puede afectar a mi señor sino lo detienes…

— Disculpe — interrumpió Degel, por fin — Me temo que yo estoy aquí para recuperar a Kardia, lo que ocurra con el Dios Apolo no es de mi incumbencia.

Sus palabras salieron frías y secas. Sus ojos estaban puestos en los infantes en especial por el niño de nombre Milo. Había reconocido en él la esencia de su amigo, pero sobre todo podía notar como no era el único que el niño llamaba la atención. Podía ver a Apolo mirando fijamente al pequeño, escondido entre los frondosos árboles.

Si la mujer estaba en lo correcto, eso significaba que en cada _vida_ debía proteger a Kardia de las manos de Apolo, él no deseaba eso, quería que Kardia por una vez tuviera que vivir tranquilamente sin tener ese deseo sangriento de llevarse un premio con él al momento de morir o que ese dios quisiera llevárselo en cada _era_.

Estaba decidido a mantenerlo alejado de Apolo, a mantenerlo lejos de la muerte, sin importar cuantas vidas pasen.

 **(***)**

 **(**)**

 **(*)**

— Degel — susurró el joven con la mirada perdida hacia el bosque.

Un aura de un tono plateado con tintes azules y blancos, combinado con destellos dorados le cubrían de pies a cabeza, podía sentirlo. Su corazón latía con fuerza, golpeando contra su pecho de manera dolorosa al reconocer el cosmos de aquella persona. Mientras que aquel sentimiento de tristeza y preocupación seguía esparciéndose por su pecho.

— Quiero verte… Degel… ven a mí — pensó con cierta ansiedad.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con algo de brusquedad, motivo por el cual contuvo por unos segundos la respiración, todo rastro de cosmos dorado había desaparecido, volviéndose completamente plateado. No era necesario girar para saber quién era, y su visitante tampoco le pediría eso. Aún sin saber qué hacer, sintió los cálidos brazos de su amado rodear su figura de una manera posesiva, queriendo retener lo imposible.

— No sabes lo mucho que esperé por este día — susurró cerca a su oído, logrando estremecerlo.

— Yo también he esperado mucho tiempo por verlo, mi señor.

Las manos de Apolo recorrieron el cuerpo de su amante intentando reconocer su nueva apariencia hasta quedar a la altura de los firmes glúteos, donde apretó con fuerza para luego levantarlo hacia la mullida cama con sábanas de seda. Separó sus piernas para darle mayor acceso al dios de acomodarse y recorrió con su mano el firme pecho. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando sintió los suaves labios de Apolo recorrer su cuello, bajando hacia su desnudo pecho. Las grandes manos se colaron por debajo de la túnica volviendo a tocar cada centímetro de su anatomía hasta llegar a su sexo.

Cerró sus ojos disfrutando el placer que empezaba a recorrer cada centímetro de su anatomía, los labios de Apolo empezaron a atacar su cuello demostrando toda la pasión y amor que había estado reteniendo en aquello años, pero la imagen de un hombre de largos cabellos verdes y mirada fría los hizo abrir de nuevo.

— ¡Detente! — gritó separándose bruscamente de Apolo. El dios del sol lo miró con sorpresa sin saber que hacer a continuación.

— Jacinto…

— L-Lo siento — susurró — Creo que aún no puedo controlar este cuerpo.

— Descuida, después de todo en este tiempo has reencarnado como un caballero de Athena.

— Si… — su mano se aferró a su pecho sintiendo como éste palpitaba con fuerza.

— Por cierto ¿y Altair? — preguntó, queriendo olvidar la sensación de soledad por el rechazo de Jacinto — Creí que estaría cuidándote.

— Solo se fue — susurró con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar el lamentable estado del hombre — Ya no supe a donde fue.

— Entonces debería mandar a buscarlo…

— He visto que el bosque hay movimiento ¿por qué? — cambió de tema.

— Sólo son intrusos. Nada que debas preocuparte.

Sus palabras salieron tranquilas, pero Jacinto se daba cuenta de su mentira. Los brazos de Apolo rodearon su cuerpo con cierta posesividad que le resultaba abrumador. Algo en su interior le resultaba inquietante, desde que la imagen de aquel hombre apareció en su mente sentía cierta nostalgia, y como Apolo no quería decirle nada, debía averiguar por su lado.

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio. Jacinto estaba intentando ahuyentar aquel sentimiento que lo agobiaba, quería volver a ser feliz al lado de su señor.

El deseo de los muertos es siempre volver a la vida, Apolo lo sabía, él lo sabía. La muerte de Jacinto a manos de Céfiro fue un día oscuro para todos los que rodeaban al dios, que bajaba cada doscientos años para ver a su amado. Fue tan solo el destino, el que volvió a unir los caminos de ambos. Si no fuera por aquel artefacto que pertenecía a Athena, o el hecho que justamente fuera Kardia quien tuviera que escoltarlo, tal vez nunca hubiera podido disfrutar el calor de su amado.

Pero había algo que le molestaba.

Aquel hombre que acompañaba a su amado.

De hecho Apolo se había percatado porque Jacinto lo había rechazado. A diferencia de otros dioses, él conocía y amaba a su amante. Se sentía frustrado por la confusión que habitaba en su corazón, y no quería volver a perderlo. No por un insignificante humano.

Si todo salía bien, para este momento las musas ya habrían acabado con la pequeña tarea que se les encomendó.

Entonces el silencio se rompió.

— Mi amado príncipe, deseo que esta vez me acompañes al Olimpo.

— ¿Mi señor? — susurró con sorpresa por las repentinas palabras.

— Esta vez no quiero fallas. Ya no hay más amenazas que impiden que estemos juntos.

— Pero… — se separó un poco mirándolo con pena — Sabe que es temporal… la flor aún no ha marchitado, aún no es el momento.

— Jacinto… ¿Qué te detiene?

— ¡...!

— No es por la flor. Hay algo que te está perturbando ¿no?

Jacinto se quedó paralizado por sus palabras ¿Algo lo estaba perturbando? _Degel_ susurró una voz en su mente. ¿Quién era ese hombre y por qué su nombre lograba inquietarlo?

— No sucede nada.

* * *

...

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?

Primero que nada, quiero decirles que lamento la demora por la actualización! Tenía un fuerte bloqueo mental. Además que cada vez que intentaba terminar el cap siempre estaba inspirada para continuar otro XD (también que hace dos días creo, había soñado que el fic esta terminado XD) Tal vez en estos días termine por actualizar los otros fics (como ya dije, quiero terminar todos mis fics pendientes para publicar otros nuevos owo)

Bueno ya no los entretengo más XD en las notas finales les explicaré sobre un trozo del capítulo.

Quiero aclarar algo: sé que a la mayoría le gusta ver a Kardia de seme (a mi igual XD) pero en la escena donde hay ApoloxKardia debo decir que la persona que está con Apolo es Jacinto (por ahora dormí a Kardia XD) además que incluso Jacinto está confuso XD y sé que hay partes confusas (cuando lo volví a releer me confundí XD) pero en el próximo cap lo voy a aclarar :)

También habla de una flor, y es que Jacinto se refiere a la flor que Apolo creó con su sangre en la mitología griega cuando murió. Quise usar este dato para que, cuando los pétalos de la flor jacinto cayeran y ésta se marchitara Jacinto pudiera resucitar por completo.

Bueno, me despido por ahora :D

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

¡Saludos!

 _ **¡SOLO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS!**_

* * *

 **Guest:** ¡Gracias por leer! ya lo voy a terminar, espero que ell próximo capítulo sea de tu agrado :)

 **AndyKitty:** Jajaja XD Kardia no perdió... ¿o sí? ¬u¬ jajajaja ya sabremos que pasará ahora con Kardia y veremos que hará Degel :3 ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
